Talk:Grayson Potter/@comment-24.13.66.67-20130710085057
Dollars to donuts he is the blackmailer. Think about it. The blackmailer isn't out for cash, as he/she hasn't asked for any. There is nothing to be gained from any of the humiliating actions that the blackmailer has the cheaters doing, so it must be an act of revenge. It isn’t out of anger for the cheating, or else why wouldn’t the blackmailer be hounding Grayson? The only note he was given was not to tell who was on the list. Isn’t that too convenient? It’s much easier to blackmail a bunch of people when they can’t get together to trade notes. Not only that, but it was him who shot down the idea of tracking the blackmailer through their email, and that there was no way to track him down, whoever he is. And why isn’t he being punished too? Who is the only person you see not eating bugs or pouring soup in their lap? It clearly isn’t just about cheating, otherwise Grayson would be getting the same, if not worse punishment for his role as the kingpin cheater. Why bust the junkies and not the dealer? And did you notice that the notes were typed after Cyrus and Cam brought up the smiley faced eyes in the handwritten notes to Grayson? Another clue, those pictures were taken from inside the stall, from the angle of the toilet. For a normal person, it might be easy to overlook a toilet, but if you sit besides it for hours, don’t you think you would notice some kind of recording device or camera? Another clue, Grayson is at, or near the scene of every note being passed. He was standing next to the stage when Cyrus and Cam got their notes, he was on the field trip when the kids had to eat bugs, and he is usually right in the next or previous scene whenever a note is found. Yet another clue, on the field trip, Grayson disagreed with Biffy about the possibility of the smaller male possum mating with the female, to which Grayson replied, “That runt? Don’t you know how the world works? Girls possums don’t go for small boy possums.” He also mentioned muscles during the blackmailees get together. Look back at the 3rd grade photo. Who is the smallest looking? Remember, only main characters are allowed to spit out unnecessary info, which is mostly Hulger’s job. Everything else has the potential to be a subtle clue. Lynch dropped lots of hints too. When you look at the photo from third grade, who do you think looks the most popular? The happiest? Who looks the least happiest and popular? That’s the motive, revenge for being picked on in 3rd grade. I suppose it could be the others, but let’s look through the process of elimination. It wouldn’t be Suzie, the leader of the tree huggers, because eating bugs is cruelty to animals and she was on a week-long trip to save the whales. The same with Brad, because of his “save the ugly animals” campaign (plus he’s kinda dumb). It wouldn’t be Irwin, because he can’t use photoshop correctly to make a nose picking picture or go five minutes without bragging about his own genius. I guess it could be Jonesones, but Brandy said he’s a total Buddhist Zen peace-lover. It couldn’t be mister super cheesy music guy, because he doesn’t even have a name. Could be the teacher, but how would she find all the students in her class, keep track of their grades, and do a comparative of their papers to see who is really writing what. It could also be Mr Lancaster, the Mark Twain looking teacher, but it’s doubtful he would sign his I’s with a smiley face, or let Grayson get away unpunished. Besides, he’s had maybe one minute of dialogue across the entire show. Probably not him. The final clue, it’s usually someone you wouldn’t suspect, but has one or two quirks throughout the show. Of all the ones being blackmailed, Grayson has gotten the most speech time. My money is on him.